Our Love
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: Cammie sees Zach kissing another girl. Zach tries to explain everything to Cammie. ONE-SHOT


**Our Love**

**~One-shot~**

I tried to forget the image. The way his lips met _hers. _The way her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands resting on the small of her back. The way he _kissed_ her.

I wasn't meant to see what I did. I wasn't planning on seeing Zach until tonight. He was supposed to come back from his mission in the afternoon and then we would meet up for dinner.

I wasn't expecting to see him in the park. I wasn't expecting to see him at _all. _I had left without him noticing that I was ever there.

I looked over at the clock. _7:25. _I was supposed to be at the restaurant 25 minutes ago. Zach had already called me twice, but I just declined the calls. I didn't want to hear his voice. I didn't want to hear an explanation on why he was kissing another girl. I didn't want to hear any of it.

My phone rang for the third time, Zach's number flashing up at me. I swiped decline and brushed a tear away from my cheek.

_He doesn't deserve your tears,_ I thought. It didn't stop them from coming though.

My phone rang once. I declined it.

Twice.

Three times, I looked down at the number. It wasn't Zach's number, it was Bex's. This time I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said. I was ashamed at how choked my voice sounded, how easy it was to hear that I was crying.

"Cam? What in the world is going on? I get a call from Zach saying you didn't show up to your date and then you're not answering your phone!" Bex sounded worried, and mad, but more worried than mad.

"I-I… Can you come over? I don't want to talk about it on the phone." My voice cracked on the word _phone_ and I winced at how weak I sounded.

"See you soon." Then she hung up and I was left to sit on my couch, staring at the door and wondering what Zach was thinking right now. If he knew he had just broken my heart.

My doorbell rung its cheery tune and swung open- Bex had a key.

"Cam?" She said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Oh, Cammie, what happened?" I could hear the soft edge in her voice; it was something she didn't show often.

"He-he was... he was kissing another girl, Bex!" I said, blurting out the words. It sounded awful. My boyfriend of two and a half years, _cheating on me _with another girl.

"What! When did this happen?" I could hear the anger in her voice now, but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"I saw him kissing another girl this afternoon. Her hands were all over him, and he wasn't exactly holding back."

My phone rang. _Zach._

Bex saw the caller id, and before I could stop her, she had grabbed it out of my hands and pressed answer. "You self-centered, egotistical, bloody, idiot!"

I could hear Zach through the phone, his surprised "What?" was barley heard before Bex went on another rant, yelling at Zach about cheating on me and kissing another girl.

Soon after Bex's second rant she hung up and set down the phone.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and when Bex saw my tears she pulled me to her. "Aw, Cam, don't let that jerk be the cause of your tears. Keep your head held high. You don't need someone who treats you like that."

I nodded, "Thanks Bex." The doorbell rang. I looked to Bex. She shrugged and stood up, and I followed her to the door.

When the door swung open I caught a glance of Zach. His hair was messed up casually, and instead of his signature smirk he wore a worried expression that I couldn't read clearly.

"Get out." Bex said, her voice was firm, unwavering.

Zach ignored Bex, "Cammie, please just let me talk to you." I watched his lips, the same ones he had used to kiss the girl this afternoon.

"I said, Get. Out. You don't deserve to talk to Cammie right now." Bex was holding back as much as she could to not choke him, I could tell.

Zach looked at me, "Please." He said. His face looked so forgiving, angelic, and sincere.

I nodded. "Bex, can you get you and me two coffees from the café across the street?" I look at her, and silently told her that this was what I needed.

"Okay," as she passed me she whispered, "Be careful; use your brain, not just your heart." I knew what she meant; don't just forgive him because you love him; don't give him opportunities to break your heart again.

The door closed behind her and I lead Zach into dining room and sat down at one on the chairs.

"Gallagher Girl, today, with Cassidy, it wasn't real." _Isn't this what they say in all of those drama movies?_

Zach paused, as if he expected me to yell at him. "Zach, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not mad. I just… I just thought that you loved me, but if you don't, there's nothing you can do." Those words broke my heart to say, but they were the truth.

"But, Cammie the thing is, I _do _love you."

"Then, Zach-" he cut me off.

"Wait. I have to say this now, or I might never say it." He took a breath. "Cammie, before I met you I hadn't loved anything- I never truly loved anything. My mother was not someone I could love, and I never knew my father. My life had become grey. Anyone I had known who had said they were in love ended up in pain in the end. For me, love was a weakness, something that would only cause pain. But then you showed up, and you loved people with all your heart. Your Mom, your best friends; Macey, Bex, Liz. And then… me. I got to feel how it was to be loved fully. And… I started to love you too. I had never felt like that towards anyone." Zach pushed his hair off his face, "Today when I kissed Cassidy, it didn't feel right, it felt like I was giving something to someone who didn't deserve it. It didn't feel right because… because it wasn't you."

My cheeks were streaked heavily with tears, "Zach."

"That's it. I'm done. Thank you for listening. And… I guess… I'll just go." He stood up, and started walking to the door.

It took me until he got to the door to figure out how to move my feet, and I ran over to him, "Wait!" He turned.

"Cammie, I'm so, so sorry." I didn't say anything I just walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I tucked my head into his shoulder and my tears wet his shirt.

"I love you." We walked to the couch. Zach sat in the corner and I sat, curled up next to him. We didn't move. I rested my head on his chest; his heart beat a steady beat in my unsteady world. Zach's fingers played with the ends of my hair.

"I love you." I heard Zach whisper, then I fell asleep.

**Hi Guys! I Hope You Enjoyed This! Please Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments And Tell Me What You Think!**

** -MischiefManaged1916**


End file.
